1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the structure of a canopy, and more particularly, to the structure of a canopy which is firm, has an aesthetic appearance, and is used in various ways.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a simple sun shield or a simple house, that is, a canopy, in which a frame is set up to a predetermined height and a roof is covered over the frame to shield wind or sunshine outdoors, is widely used in camping areas, street events, or athletic meetings. The canopy is built by setting up pillars, connecting roof edge frames and roof center frames in a hinge type by using a plurality of connection blocks, covering the frames with roof cloth.
However, since the roof edge frames and the roof center frames are made of rods having the same length in an X structure, the appearance of the roof is flat, or a simple conic shape by installing a vertical rod at the center of the roof. Thus, the appearance is not aesthetic. Also, since the line of the edge of a roof is not distinctive, the roof cloth sags so that water drainage is not easy and the entire structure is weak.
Also, using the roof by extending it is difficult. When a user manipulates a snap button, a finger of the user may be damaged. Since ventilation of a roof is not smooth, air does not circulate well inside. Also, producing luxury products is difficult.